Talk:Juggernog
pic Look I made a picture using the Beer Labelizer:Jefftheoboist 01:25, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Lol thats pretty mad http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/User:II_EPiC 02:36, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Hits required To prevent edit conflicting, I've locked the page. Could the users involved in the edit conflict please provide their reasons behind their edits here so we can input the correct value. If either edits without without fist putting reasoning here, the page will be relocked, and the edit will not be counted. On the same note, if neither user responds or performs any more edits, this message will be removed as it is not aiding the page. 13:51, March 28, 2014 (UTC) I'm not sure about Black Ops 2, but the Juggernog perk in Black Ops 1 definitely requires 4 hits for the player to go down. The anon was most likely looking at the game code for BO2, which might have changed the damage figures since BO1. Also, this page on IGN states that it takes 6 hits for the player to go down in BO2 with the Juggernog perk. 14:00, March 28, 2014 (UTC) I went and tested, it took five hits. And since a zombie attack does 50 points of damage that means Juggernog increases your health to 250. Also, I'm willing to bet that if the anon checked the game code it's correct since that's what the game depends on. 15:26, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Music Genre Okay, here's my proof of why this is "Early Jazz". I've seen a show called Legend of Korra and their sound track is based off of a blend of Chinese traditional folk and 1920s style jazz. Most notable is the music "Air Tight" found here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qU332CT2D8k If that song, Air Tight, doesn't sound like Juggernog, then how do you prove all the other Genres? We might as well change every music genre to "other" if that's the way we treat this situation. Just take my word for it, it sounds just the same, and even if it's the wrong genre, someone will eventually find it. But for now, keep it that way and I'm sure people will like the option "Early Jazz" better than the cough out last minute "Other". Please stop, admins can be short sided, and short sided admins pave the way for abuse. FacelessUS (talk) 23:31, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Also, I BEG YOU. DON'T DELETE THE TALK PAGE! IT WOULD BE MUCH EASIER TO COMMUNICATE IF THIS IS HERE. :Well for one issue. That song isn't even "early" Jazz. Given it's in a Nickoleon cartoon and composed by someone that is very much alive. Another issue is "Early Jazz" is not actually a genre of Jazz, despite having many variations. And finally, even lookign ovver the video you linked, some are referring it to Steampunk. 00:30, April 5, 2014 (UTC) :Furthermore, "early jazz" would refer to jazz of the 1920s, however this form of jazz is far too fast paced in comparison to that of Juggernogs theme. 00:33, April 5, 2014 (UTC) :Another issue is the lack of vocals. As when the instrumental-vocals was first "invented", as it were, it completely redefined many forms of genre. 00:48, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Health " allowing players to survive three hits from a Zombie in rapid succession". My experience tells me this is wrong, and so does previous discussions. It's four hits in BO, I'm not sure about BOII though. 12:14, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :While I did say it's 250 health earlier, experience in the last two months of BO2 would tell me otherwise. One thing I've noticed is that it feels as if the health regeneration is gradual in Zombies while in multiplayer it's instant, which I did not take into account the last time. I can test it further when I get the chance. 13:11, August 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Tests show five hits to go down in BO2. Nevermind, then. 13:34, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :Has it ever been a three hit kill? It was definitely four in WaW and BO. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 17:39, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :That wording might sound a little confusing; surviving three means the fourth hit is what downs you. It was never three-hit kill. 17:44, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :::How about ''it being worded as "''allowing players to survive three hits from zombies, a fourth consecutive hits would then down the player" ::: 17:49, August 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::I rewrote the intro section a bit, hopefully it'll sound less vague now. 18:15, August 28, 2015 (UTC) A revisit to an old topic: here are some tests. TL;DW: Fifth hit will down you. 04:49, August 13, 2018 (UTC)